worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
For everyone who's having trouble with the last fight: Ivan. Ivan is the key. He single-handely made that last fight EASY (well not easy, but close enough). I had him rush up the hill (with Berate and Foot Grease) and he just Spear-Triple Plus-ed Duriken and the Priest. The Priest freaks out, starts wasting his turn moving away and healing instead of using Multi-Haste (that skill is insane. I honestly think it's stronger than anything Duriken can use). That alone makes the fight manage-able. On a related note, I really want to commend the developers for making such a great game. I think they really improved on the story and character design. Yeah the dialogue was a little awkard at points (particularly whenever a character died), but I think that's because I didn't expect them to be so heartless. I was kind of hoping that they WOULD care after a while. But...they didn't. I also think all of the character are very well balanced, aside from the lack of abilities for Zofia and Reynold. The inclusiono of 8-directional attack ALONE makes Ivan suddenly the most versatile attacker in the group. He hits harder than Tevoran, has better range than Reynold, and his Triple Plus beats the water out of Flameburst. Give him the boots and watch him run and just impale people. Tevoran will forever and always be good. Scold is amazing and there really is no fight where he isn't useful. Ysabel is great - long range damage and flameburst gives her an interesting option to do damage, but still have a little CC. Reynold is an interesting character - high HP and a high damage spammable Roundhouse Kick makes for a deadly combination. But I'm not sure the other skills are really good. They're interesting forms of CC - pushing people back and changing places is a really unique mechanic. But Reynold has the shortest range - pushing people back isn't really a good idea for HIM personally. It makes it harder for him, espescially if they run away. Zofia is strong - Lewd Glance and Molotov ensures that. But I'm not sure you would ever get Indugence/Hedonism OR Prurience/Debauchery. Unlike Ysabel, she doesn't do any damage. Her attacks were weaker than Oksana's White Bolts. And I would never use her to tank. Her Molotov did good enough AoE damage for this game so you never really needed the offensive passive upgrades. Those upgrades also don't improve SP gain but I think that was intentional so Lewd Glance would be harder to spam. Good choice but now I'm not sure what other skills she could possibly have. Casamir is MUCH better in Chapter 2. In Chapter 1, he was kind of a weaker, squishier version of Oksana who couldn't even heal as much or as far. But in this game, Oksana has to save her SP for Multiheal (and/or Holy Storm if you had that). That makes Casamir's heals SO much more vital. While Oksana might have to save her SP for bigger heals, I was using Casamir WAY more often. Slow Dart was forever useful of course. Oksana is amazing as always - strong heals, AoE Damage, and Multiheal means she's always useful. I found juggling whether to use a cheaper heal NOW or to save up for more powerful abilities to be an interesting tactical decision!